


Hold Me Now, and Leave Me Never

by Moriartied



Series: Group Dynamics [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Louis and Harry are in a romantic relationship, Louis and Liam have a d/s relationship that isn't romantic or sexual, M/M, Platonic BDSM, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Take Me Home Tour, Well switch Louis actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a little out of control and Liam has to deal with it in the only way to which Louis will respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Now, and Leave Me Never

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone oneshot, but it goes with the series. More character and relationship development. Lilo centric. 
> 
> Uhh let me know what you're thoughts are on this series. I haven't really gotten much feedback, and I need some of that to motivate me to continue! Let me know if you think it's working and what you'd like to see in future works.
> 
> Title is from a Cash Cash song. I don't even think it works with the story but it's what I was listening to while writing so yeah.

**Date: Summer 2013**

**Location: North America**

**POV: Liam**

 

They're all in Louis and Harry's hotel room, spread out over the couch and the floor with xbox controllers in their hands and pizza boxes strewn about. Niall groans, having finished off a meat lovers by himself, and Louis laughs, taking a swig from a diet coke then burping loudly into Harry's ear. Harry throws a pillow at him but misses and hits Zayn instead, and suddenly there's an all out brawl. Liam just watches from his side of the couch, amused. It's only when Louis looks up from where he's shoving his smelly socks into Harry's face and makes eye contact with him with that devilish smirk that Liam gets involved.

"Oh no you don't," he warns, arching his eyebrow and pursing his lips together. Louis calls it his Dad face. Or his Dom face, when they're in private. Which they certainly are not now, and Louis obviously thinks he can get away with being a little shit because Liam won't punish him in front of the others.

Louis wavers for a moment, and then his eyes flash with something Liam knows all too well, and suddenly Louis' whipping his socks off his feet and lightning fast he's up on the couch next to Liam, shoving them down the front of his shirt. It's stupid. Completely juvenile. Not up to Louis' standards at all. He sits back with a smug look on his face though, like he's all proud of himself, and Liam knows he's daring him to say something.

Liam doesn't take the bait. Oh, he'll take care of this later, but he won't give Louis the satisfaction of knowing he get to him. Instead he just reaches up into his shirt and pulls out the socks, handing them back to Louis and then reaching for another bottle of coke. Louis stares at him, first in confusion and then with a hint of fear. Liam smirks to himself. Good, Louis knows he fucked up.

Harry has been watching the entire encounter with a slightly furrowed brow. He doesn't know yet, about Louis and Liam's arrangement. Liam understands. He knows Louis wants to portray himself as in control, as a leader, as a dominant. He hopes someday he can show Louis that it's not a bad thing to embrace both sides of himself, but for now he won't press the issue, since he knows that will only set back all the progress they've already made. The thing is, Louis really is good at the leader role. He's caring, understanding, creative, driven, and even patient when he needs to be. While he has a mischievous streak a mile wide, he knows when to reel it in when it's important. For all his goofing off, Liam honestly thinks Louis is the biggest asset to the band. And he will keep assuring him of that, even as he disciplines him, because while Louis does occasionally need a reminder to keep his behavior in check, he also needs a reminder that he's important, that he's doing a good job, that people are proud of him.

So Liam's relieved when Niall suggests they start another game of FIFA and distracts Harry from asking any questions that are burning on his mind. After they finish the game, Liam stands up, stretching out his arms and cracking his back. "I'm going to head back to my room for a smoke," he says to the group, but his eyes are on Louis. "Anyone care to join me?"

Zayn looks like he's going to say yes for a moment, but then thinks better of it. "Nah, I think I'm going to call it an early night," he says, also standing up and looking for his phone where it's fallen somewhere between the couch cushions. Niall groans again and they all know he's not going to be moving for a while. And Harry hates cigarettes, so the attention turns to Louis.

The look in Louis' eyes tells Liam the boy knows that this isn't about smoking. His cheeks color and he looks down, clearing his throat and trying not to give himself away to everyone. "Yeah, I'll come," he says, swallowing hard and standing up.

Liam bites back the "Good boy," that rises on his tongue.

Louis leans down to kiss Harry, who still looks confused but doesn't say anything. Then he walks towards Liam.

"We going or what?" he asks, jaw set in defiance, no trace of the earlier trepidation on his face.

Liam doesn't respond, but opens the door of the hotel room and steps out into the hallway, waiting for Louis to follow before shutting the door behind them. Louis is silent for the entire walk to Liam's room, which is at the other end of the winding hotel hallway. But when they get into the room, the dam breaks.

"Fuck, Li, I'm sorry. I pushed too far. I didn't mean to, I just got carried away--"

Liam shakes his head, cutting him off. "I don't want excuses. I'm pleased that you regret your behavior, but that doesn't change the fact that it happened, and you need to be punished for it."

Louis nods, gaze dropping to the floor. His shoulders are hunched and he's twisting the sleeves of his hoodie in his hands.

"Stand up straight," Liam orders. Louis obeys, fixing his posture, and tucking his arms behind his back, but he's still looking at the ground.

"Eyes on me." There's no emotion in Liam's voice. He has to close himself off when he's domming Louis, or else those pleading eyes will get to him and he'll cave, which won't do either of them any good.

Liam walks in a slow circle around Louis, taking his time and making the boy squirm, not knowing what his punishment is going to be. Liam debates his options. Spanking is always good, because Louis gets so embarrassed, hadn't he doesn't get off on it like he does when Liam hits him with his belt. He also considers a simple timeout, spending time alone in the corner to think about his actions. But they don't really have enough time for that to be effective, since Louis should get back to his own room and sleep pretty soon in order to not be an absolute bear the next day. He could have him write lines-- 'I will not act like a five year old' or 'I will keep my socks to my own damn self'-- but Liam knows that Louis is fully aware of what he did wrong, and it's not about correcting an action, but rather correcting an attitude.

So spanking it is.

Liam stops pacing around Louis and moves towards the bed. "Pull your jeans down and kneel over my lap."

Louis' cheeks immediately turn a dark shade of pink.

"Y-yes sir," he stammers, immediately falling into his submissive role. He walks over to where Liam is now sitting and slowly undoes his belt and tugs his skinny jeans down to bunch around his thighs. Liam didn't say anything about underwear, so Louis leaves them on and lays himself down across Liam's bent legs, hands on the ground and ass up in the air.

Liam lays his forearm across the small of Louis' back, holding him firmly in place. "I want you to count, and thank me after each spank. We'll do 10 on each side. If you lose count or forget to speak, we start over. Understood?"

Louis nods.

"Words," Liam reminds him, and is met with a quiet "Yes sir."

Liam cups his hand, bringing his arm back and then smacking hard against the soft cotton covered flesh of Louis' ass. Louis yelps, but remembers to count-- "One, thank you sir," -- so Liam continues. They make it to fourteen before Louis falters. The smacks are getting harder, and Liam was varying the time between them, so he caught Louis off guard with a particularly hard smack to his upper thigh.

Louis cries out apologies, begging Liam to forgive him and let it slide and just finish out the twenty, but Liam remains steadfast and they start over. By the time they're finished, Louis has tears streaking down his cheeks, his skin flushed with shame and embarrassment. Liam helps him up, tugging him up onto the bed and wrapping his arms around him.

"Shh, you're okay," he murmurs, running his fingers through Louis' hair to get him to calm down. Louis takes shaky hiccuping breaths but eventually they even out as he tucks himself into Liam's embrace.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles into Liam's shirt. "I'm sorry I messed up."

Liam shakes his head. "You did so well, love," he says. "I'm not mad."

Louis' tears are soaking through Liam's shirt, but he doesn't mind. He cradles Louis' head to his chest.

Louis sucks in a breath. "And I'm sorry I was being a brat earlier," he says, more clearly this time.

Liam smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis' head. "I know. And I know you're going to try your hardest not to do it again. And I'm proud of you." He will never stop telling Louis that. He knows how much the boy needs to hear those words. And they're true; Liam is fiercely proud of this boy.

When Louis finally calms down, Liam helps him stand and pull his pants back up. "Do you need anything?" he asks, and Louis shakes his head, so Liam goes to open the door, letting Louis leave to go back to his and Harry's room. He gives Louis one last hug before he leaves and murmurs "Good boy," as he presses his lips to his temple. Louis blushes again, but it's bashful this time, not shamed, and there's a glow about him as he turns to walk down the hallway to his room.

Liam shuts the door behind him and goes to his bag to pull out a carton of cigarettes. He opens the doors to the balcony and leans over the railing as he lights up, looking out at the city, which looks just like every other city they've been to. He smokes his cigarette and tries not to get too philosophical, and then when he's done he turns out the light and goes to sleep, wondering why his bed feels so particularly empty tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> I exist on [tumblr](http://coltonfuckinghaynes.tumblr.com) sometimes if you want to come find me.


End file.
